wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Firestar
Firestar is a race track located on Mars. It made its only appearance in the original Wipeout game, as a secret track. Description Firestar is set on the rocky, dusty surface of Mars, making it the first track in the ''Wipeout'' series not located on Earth. The atmosphere is dramatic thanks to the dark orange scenery and skies. As at Silverstream, there is a split section almost immediately, the left route offering a simpler course with fewer speed pads than the right path. The split bears a resemblance to that at Arridos IV. The remainder of the course proceeds through a selection of open sections across the Martian surface broken up by indoor, man-made portions. There is also a brief canyon section. The track is only 100 metres shorter than Silverstream, but lap times are generally slightly longer. It is unclear at what times of day races take place depending on class, both Venom and Rapier races being played in relative darkness. Firestar is a hidden track, unlocked as a reward for winning the Rapier class tournament. Walk-through Depending on what branch you wish to take, the course starts with either a shallow right or a hard right. The split is a larger version of the double helix in Arridos, but the right split will lead you through a load of speed pads. As this is a tricky section to navigate it's recommend only taking the right path if you are in a light craft. Heavy craft should take the left path. (Both are mirror images of each other, so only the left path is described here) From the start, tap the left brake to take you into the split (hold it harder and use the left brake to slide if you want to go down the right path). Follow the track round to the right and go over the jump. Up ahead is quite a sharp right-left chicane, so slam on the right brake as soon as you land and switch over as you go through the first corner. It's recommend you stay on the same side so you have another left to deal with rather than a right. Keep the brake on and use the right brake to shift into the left branch again. Go over the speed pads and tap the right brake to go over the jump. Let up on the thrust entirely as you go over the jump and hit the right brake followed by the left to take you through the chicane. Put the thrust back on going into the straight. Go over the jump and move over to the left to hit a double speed pad, then take the shallow right up ahead aiming to exit on the inside for another double pad. Following the track further to the right, move over to the outside for a triple speed pad, then back over to the right for another triple pad. a fairly shallow right waits at the end, use the right brake to swing the craft through this one. As it's a blind corner, it may take a few tries to get used to how far to turn. At the bottom is a sharp right with a grid of speed pads in the middle of it. Don't overturn this one as the pads will help you through. Immediately following this is yet another sharp right, this time you do need to slam on the right brake. Follow the track round to the right again, hitting speed pads as you go, until you reach a long sharp left at long last. Go through here lightly tapping the left brake, then hit the speed pads ont he exit and go over the jump. You won't have to dip the nose here as the track is easily visible below you. Raise the nose and trace the track so you don't deviate and end up being picked up by the safety craft. You should land in the middle of the shallow left and should move comfortably onto the straight. Up ahead, the track begins to curl right again as you go over a grid of speed pads before turning ito a sharp right. Lightly brake to get through this one and aim to emerge ont he outside ofr a triple speed pad. The next part is the hardest section on the course. The peak ahead masks an extremely sharp right-left chicane. As soon as oyu clear the peak, slam on the right brake to bring yourself in and almost immediately double brake to slow yourself down. Then slam on the left brake to take you through the second corner. Finally the track curls round to the right and back onto the home straight. Hit the speed pads as you come round to end the lap. Gallery Unity 2019-03-07 23-09-17.png|Firestar - Venom Unity_2019-03-07_23-09-23.png|Firestar - Rapier Unity_2019-03-07_23-09-25.png|Firestar - Wireframe Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout (video game) Category:Tracks outside of Earth